Scars
by missing-k
Summary: Cliff diving in La Push with a bunch of guy werewolves that want to run you out of town sounds like fun? Until an accident happens changing my werewolf life forever. what will happen? Read and Review please.
1. Death and the Letter

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the characters from Stephenie Meyers mind or, New Moon;

A/N: Please review. Just one word is good with me (good, bad, awful.) If I don't get more then 3 reviews I will delete this story. All reviews are accepted, as for flames they light me fire keep them coming.

Everything had gone wrong from that one night, less than six months ago. It was the day before my 16th birthday. I was home alone, snuggled up on the couch, watching The Italian Job with my Saint Bernard, Magma.

Magma was about one year old, a light golden brown color with a full mask, when I rescued her from the pound. She got off the couch where she had been sitting, next to me, and started barking at the door. Just like clockwork after her barking, the door bell rang. Mia, the daughter of my foster parent's best friends was at the door. I pulled the door open to see tears streaming down her face, her arms clinging to a package held tightly to her chest. She walked inside and told me the news that broke my heart.

My foster parents and her parents had gone out to dinner together. Every Tuesday they had a book club then went to there favorite restaurant The Brae Loch. Walking to the restaurant they cross in front of an old bricked up Movie Theater. A drunk driver had flown onto the curb and sent all of our parents into the brick wall behind them. Apparently, the impact alone killed them. She handed me my birthday present and left without another word.

I silently shut the door behind her, then I slid down against the wall. That's when everything started to sink in, I was alone in the word again, I stayed in my house for the next few hours thinking everything over. I opened the present box, to find a new burgundy tank top dress. It was really cute. I have to remember to sent Mia a thank you card. Thanking about Mia made me think about my parents again.

My foster parents were great, and they really tried to be my friends but I never really paid attention to how much they really cared. I had always had friends but never a real best friend that I could tell all my secrets to. At school I had my place because I had friends but I never got close enough to anyone to be miss popularity. My foster parents helped me get my social spot being very high up on the social chain themselves.

My foster mom worked in a small hospital as a pediatric eye doctor. My foster dad went to work and came home like clockwork from 8 to 5, I wasn't ever told about his job. The one time I asked, I was told it wasn't important. I finally started to get sleepy so I marched up stairs to my room. It was the start of May so I fell asleep in my boxer shorts and a cami, with a thin cotton sheet over me.

I awoke to my mint chocolate phone playing Scars. I had bookmarked all my parents friends with that song so I knew it was one of them. I picked up to find the voice of my foster mom's friend, Mrs. Tyler. She asked me how I was, and then told me she'd becoming over to pick me up. I found out that she was our family lawyer and she managed our money.

_That's strang_e I thought to myself_ why would we need someone to manage our money? _According to Mrs. Tyler, my foster dad was a millionaire after his family invented some special computer chip, when his parents died he inherited everything. That would explain why I never knew what he did. As I was day dreaming, Mrs. Tyler handed me a letter and my foster parent's will. I looked over the will first they had left everything to me over 400 million dollars.

My foster family had always had a nice house, and nice things but nothing amazing. I also inherited the mini coopers that my foster parents drove. My moms was a sliver black top convertible, and my dads was a navy hard top mini. The second letter was from my birth parents. They left me with the letter for my 16th birthday, when they left me at the orphanage. I opened the letter scared about what I was going to find:

Dear Benji,

We hope that you will forgive us for all the times that we weren't there for you, but we knew you would be safer in someone else's hands. We hope you know that leaving you there broke both of our hearts your mother and I. We hope you had a wonderful childhood and are now on your way to becoming a successful adult. We love you more then we love ourselves or each other. But here is the secret that you must keep with you for the rest of your life.

You are a werewolf, the last of our pack. When you were born we gave you away to save you from being murdered. If you have never seen us then we were murdered. The vampires of London came after our pack, for killing one of them. They destroyed our pack and left only your pregnant mother and I survivors. You were destined, to rule over our pack of the deep, dark, forests of northern Russia, just as many of your ancestors did before you. This can't happen because you are the last one, for this loss we are sorry. We left you in a large city so that you were near vampires.

This may sound strange, but it's the only way for you to have the gift of being able to change into your wolf form as your mother did. Benji before we left you there we found another pack in Forks, Washington find them and try to fit in. Being an alpha runs in your blood, your mother didn't have the best temper so please control yourself around humans. You'll change when you get upset or angry. They will be the only ones who understand. In our pack only women transform into wolves the opposite is true for the other pack. We love you darling

Love,

Your Parents

P.S. - Please stay alone tonight.

OK, I don't know who wrote that but they must have been high. No one in there right mind still believes in vampires and werewolves. Maybe they weren't high maybe just very drunk, just like when you read silly laws in Government at school like in Kentucky it's illegal to walk around with an ice cream cone in your back pocket. My other favorite stupid law is in Texas it's illegal to eat other people's road kill, but you can eat your own.

While I was pondering the letter I felt a set of keys being slid into my hands. They were the keys to my parents mini coopers, one was still in the garage at the house, but I thought I saw the other one parked in the driveway on the way into Mrs. Tyler's office. I said goodbye, and ran into the raining parking lot. I jumped into the mini and sped off towards home. That night I got home, took a shower, and fell on to the couch. I touched my palm to my forehead, my head was really hot. It was like searing hot iron was inside my head.

I got out the thermometer that goes in your ear, and took my own temperature. I glanced down at the screen 106ºF, wait did I read that right? Shouldn't I be like dead now? I'm probably just holding it wrong. I threw it back in the box. I sat back down on the couch and turned on the TV. I watched some silly Disney show about these twins that live in a hotel, then walked up to my bed, and fell asleep.

I woke up to a car driving down my street with a bass booster on. I stretched and growled at the car to shut up, wait I growled? I looked down at my hands, they weren't hands anymore they were paws. I glanced in the mirror across my room to see myself in my wolf form. My pajamas were shredded around my bed, and my long sliver-blonde dreadlocked hair was short and spiky stretched over my long body. I was much larger then any wolf would be, I looked more like a wolf on steroids.

I closed my eyes and wished to myself that I was human again, and when I opened my eyes there I was lying naked looking in my mirror fully human with my same long sliver-blonde dreadlocked hair. That letter was right, I was a wolf. How was this possible? I was cursed, to be a nightmare that scared children at night. I had always hated the saying, you can pick your friends but you can't pick your family. I wished I could have picked a non- werewolf family.

But, I needed to do everything that letter told me. I would never ever be able to have human friends again because they would never think being a wolf is normal. I grabbed my laptop and e-mailed Mrs. Tyler that I was moving to Forks Washington. I told her some stupid excuse about not liking the weather in New York City, and not wanting to deal with the painful memories. I fell asleep again.

When I woke up Mrs. Tyler had replied that she would take care of my finances but I was going to live in Forks in my own house, alone. Over the next few months, she got everything set up for me. She found me a nice two bed-room dark green house. The next day Magma, and I set off driving.

Once we got about an hour away from Forks, Magma started drooling out of the mini. I was really surprised about the fact that she actually fit in the mini but she did. She was with me when I learned how to change, and learned to run at night as a wolf. She settled down, as I started to think about the letter my parents had sent me.

What if I couldn't find the other pack? I didn't know how to find the other pack, but I figured I should start with high school, and work my way from there. I took the next exit and stopped at Mc Donald's for three hamburgers, a large fry, and a Dr. Pepper. I gave Magma two hamburgers and most of my fries. When I pulled into the drive way of my new house, I opened the garage and parked my car.

I walked in and everything was where it was supposed to be. I had the movers un-pack everything so I wouldn't have to. Magma ran into the house and laid down on her new bed. I checked the doors to make sure they were locked, and then ran upstairs to my new bed-room. I pulled my new bedding off my dresser and started to make my black stained oak, four poster bed. As I threw my black with red striped comforter on my bed over my red satin sheets, Magma came in and laid down on my bed, while I changed into my boxers and a cami.

Tomorrow, I was going school shopping in Port Angeles, grocery shopping, and running in my wolf form at night. I fell asleep to listening to my stereo.

The next morning I woke up at 10. I stripped and took a long cool shower. I slipped into a pair of baggy basketball shorts, a plain grey tank top, and flip-flops. I threw my hair up into a messy bun, grabbed my keys, and left out the door. I sped down one-oh-one to Port Angeles. When I got there I found a small coffee shop.

I got out of my car, bought a muffin, and then drove to the parking lot for the department store. I spent a good three hours in the store picking out all the clothes and shoes I needed for school. I drove back to Forks bought some school supplies all the junk food they sell at the tiny grocery store, and some dog food for Magma.

When I got home and had everything put away, it was already 6 pm. I ran into the woods with Magma, stripped and started to run. I loved to run, feel the wind in my coat, hear the wind rushing past my ears, and smell all the new scents fly past my nose. When Magma and I got home, I showered then made a great dinner of eggs, bacon, and pancakes loaded with sugar.

I threw the left over in the fridge and ran upstairs for bed. Tomorrow was my first day of Forks High School. Hopefully, I'll make more friends here then I had in NYC.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed I think I'll have the next chapter out in a few days maybe if I think people like this story

Sincerely,

Moi and Benji


	2. The Pack

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon or Stephenie Meyers beautiful characters

A/N: I hope someone else will review my story please.. Please I'll beg. Second Chapter hope you enjoy. (Please Review)

The next morning I woke up to the stupid beeping of my alarm clock. I got out of my cozy warm bed and into the shower. I turned the shower nozzle to freezing, and let the cold water wake me up. I got out and put on light blue jeans, a tank top with a Hollister sweat shirt over it, and lime green flip-flops. I ran down stairs, and fed Magma. I ate some cold leftover pancakes, the grabbed my messenger bag, and my keys.

I walked into the garage started the convertible Mini Cooper, pulled the roof off, the drove off to my first day at Forks High School. When I got to the school, I closed the roof of my mini, and then walked into the main office. I was greeted by an ancient lady with grey fizzy hair. She handed me my schedule, and then I headed to my first bell.

I had creative writing in building 7. I walked into the room to find a small young lady behind a large oak desk. She looked like she was straight out of college. I went back and introduced myself. As the other students filtered in she set us down at the tables in pairs. "Joey Cook, and Benji Taylor, desk 6." She called.

I sat down next to a tall girl about a foot taller then me. I had always been pretty tall but even at 5' 10; this girl had to be like 7 ft. She turned to me,

"Hi! I'm Joey. Sometimes I go to the doctors, and he gives me a special jacket that lets me hug myself, and then he lets me play in a room with padded walls, so I can jump into them without hurting myself." I looked at her in bewilderment.

What was she, mental? I'm pretty sure she was talking about a straight jacket and a padded room. Why would she be in creative writing? Maybe, I'm in the wrong class. I looked around the class, trying to find someone that was trying to bite there ear r shove there elbow in there ear or something.

Then Joey started to talk again, she must have seen my weird look because she said "I'm just an actress. I'm not really mental but I'm starring as an autistic child in this years play. I was just practicing." "Oh, you had me going there." I answered as my teacher let us have a day to write a small sample, then we could talk

. I wrote a paragraph about a little girl and a leprechaun. I handed in then started talking to Joey about things to do in Forks, good and bad teachers, and the cafeteria food. The bell rang and I walked to my next class, world cultures. The teacher, Mr. Lawton was setting us into seats as we walked in, I could hear people whispering about the new girl, the blonde, yeah the tall one.

That I got sick of after a while why couldn't someone just some up and talk to me? Mr. Lawton left the room, and I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Hi. I'm Chase. You're? he questioned. Chase was about an inch taller then I was, very muscular, with shaggy wavy brown hair.

"I'm Benji." I replied.

"Oh. Well tell me if you need anything." He stopped talking and sat in his seat as Mr. Lawton came back in.

Chase and I got well acquainted having all the same classes except 1st and the last two bells. I found out that Chase was from Texas, he moved here after his father died. When he asked about my family, I just told him that we used to live in NY, but we moved here.

He might be a little suspicious that I live on my own, or he could want me to be more then just a friend. I've known enough teenage boys to know if they knew a teenage girl was living on her own, they'd be flocking to her house. Before lunch he invited me to sit with his friends at lunch.

He walked me threw the lunch line; I picked out a pretzel with warm nacho cheese and a Dr. Pepper. Chase started to introduce me to his friends as I sat down. "There's Jeremy, Nikki, Paul, Jeff, Matt, Heather, Ashley, and Emily."

Everyone took there turn saying hi. As I set down my tray, Emily glanced over and asked "How can you eat that junk and stay so thin?" Let's think about this, I'm a werewolf with a really high metabolism. Yes! She'll love that, and then she'll run screaming. At least I can say half of the truth.

"I run almost everyday and if I can I want to be on a swimming team like I was in New York." I replied. "We have a diving and a swimming team, but the diving team is completely dominated by all of the La Push Kids." Chase stated. "Who are the La Push kids?" I questioned.

"There the local Indians from down on the coast." He answered. "Oh. So they're good at swimming?" I was still confused. So what if they were Indians, they owned the diving because they were? "Well, they all grew up, cliff diving at La Push. So all the guys are on the team and there was one girl who was on there last year, but she moved." Chase continued.

"Well, What about head boy?" Emily chirped in. "Whose head boy?" I retorted. "He used to be like the gang leader, the others followed him everywhere. But a few months before school let out his mother died. He hasn't ever really been the same." Chase finished. Could they be? No. That would be too easy just to come here and have them be at the same school and the same grade.

Chase said they acted like a gang. Gang, Pack, Pack, Gang, kind of the same thing. Maybe, one of them will be in my class for something. I was sent flying back into reality when the bell rang. I walked with Chase to trig. After trig I walked to the gym, found the gym teacher, Mrs. Decker. "Hi honey, were swimming today so you can just sit unless you have a swim suit on you?" Mrs. Decker told me.

I had gone swimming at the hotel where I stayed on the drive to Forks. So I still had a swim suit in my mini. Mrs. Decker let me go out and get my suit from my car. As I walked on the pool deck I saw them, for the first time. There were seven of them, about six feet tall each.

The shortest one must have been just under six feet tall. The one standing in front of them was by far the largest. His chest looked rock solid, but his face was full of sorrow, and regret. That must be the head boy Chase and Emily were talking about. I kept walking to the locker room, changed, and headed back to the pool deck.

I had forgotten what bathing suit I was wearing until I walked out of the locker room, and saw jaws drop, eyes pop and the scent of jealousy rise in the air. I had a small brown bikini with orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple, hearts on it. The top was a halter and the bottoms had tiny string bows at the sides.

As I looked around the class, the three other girls were in full piece suits. My suit probably wasn't exactly by the book dress code. Mrs. Decker said I could wear it today, but I would have to get a different suit for next class. We were allowed to have free swim for this class so Mrs. Decker could have me pass the swimming test.

After that I did a few laps because I was bored while Mrs. Decker lowered the diving broads. There were regular starting blocks, low dives, and two high dives. The three other girls I had seen earlier stayed down in the shallow end, chatting. I knew they weren't going to go near any of the diving broads.

Well here goes, I pulled myself up out of the water, and walked over to the diving boards. I started walking up the diving board when I heard something behind me. _Is she really going to dive off that?_ Then it felt like I was hit with a mack truck, things flooded threw my head. I'm guessing they were memories. It felt like I had peoples lives down loaded into my head. I could see tall cliffs, raging waters, myself flying down towards very sharp rocks, a beautiful lady in a coffin, running along a beach in a wolf skin but not my own, and a line of black sport bikes.

When I woke back up, I was in the kid's arms that I had been talking to. "I'm fine now Laren." I said, wait that doesn't sound right when did I learn his name. _Hey_ _can you hear me? _Laren said, but the funny thing was is I couldn't see his lips move. "Yeah, why?" I replied. _Cause you're listening to my thoughts, Benji_. He thought.

_Are you a werewolf? _He questioned. _Are you?_ He repeated. Holy shit, he knows that letter told me never tell anyone yet now he knows. I'm dead. There going to kill me. But wait how can, he hear my thoughts. He has got to be a werewolf. _Yeah, I'm a werewolf. But what I can't figure out is how you are .In my pack only males change. _

After Laren set me back on my feet, Mrs. Decker released us to go get changed. As I changed back into my jeans, I thought about what just happened I had found the other pack. Now I just needed them to except me. I walked out of the pool room, into the hallway, then to outside the building.

I tuned the corner, and ran into an almost solid brick wall. I pulled away to find Dustin, Laren, Cameron, Garrett, Nick, Zack, and Steven. That thing that happened to me in Gym must have let me learn a whole bunch about them, seen now I know there names. Two of them, Cameron and Garrett picked me up by my arms, and dragged me over to these old rotting picnic tables.

They set me down, and let the blood rush back into my arms. "What the fuck was that for?" I hissed. They had no right to even look at me wrong. Laren started to talk "This is very odd to us. We were taught when we first changed that only boys changed, and only quilete's." "Well, if the same thing happened to you, like it did to me, you know how much I know." I retorted.

"You got all our memories, and we have yours. No secrets, no surprises." Dustin said. "So you have no idea how, or why you're a werewolf or a female." Dustin repeated. "I have no idea." I said as I let him think back into my memories to the letter. "Ok, well just don't give out our secret. Watch your back puppy.

We don't take lightly to intruders." Dustin said. I stood up and stomped off. Who the hell were they? I had been in Forks for like three days and people were already jumping down my throat, and I was already cutting school.

I got into my mini, started it, and sneezed. There was something out here that was really bothering my allergies. I sped home, let myself in, got a bagel from the cabinet, stomped up the stairs, and changes in to my pajamas in a total of two minutes. I'm pisses, who the hell are they? I hurled myself into bed took a Benadryl.

Hopefully, that would knock me out for a few hours. Tomorrow, those jock boys were going to get a piece of my mind.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed please review if you read this I'm getting very depressed that no one is reviewing it. Please


	3. Parties and Invitations

A/N: Hope you enjoy I'll be gone for like the next month or so; so I'm not sure when the next chap will come out.

Disclaimer: If you think I own Twilight; Edward or any vampire, you're stoned, or high or very drunk, so go take a nap and wake up and think… about it why would I be writing here if I owned a title like Twilight? Huh?

I slept really well that night partly because of the benadryl, but who cares.

When I woke up it was three in the morning, and I was lying in my wolf skin on my bed. I phased back into my human form and put all the pieces of clothes in the trash. I threw on a silk robe and walked downstairs. I grabbed the cereal, the milk, and a serving bowl, and then proceeded to sit down at the kitchen table.

I didn't get to run last night , so after I finished my fruit loops, I jumped out the back door, and ran into the woods. There I threw off my robe, and changed into my wolf skin.

I found a small game trail, and raced down it as fast as I could. I could really smell things clearly again after taking the benadryl. I inhaled the scent of rotting berries, green moss, and dying tree bark. I loved fall, when everything is dying, and getting ready for winter.

I ran around smelling new things for about and hour and a half, and then headed home. I phased back into my human skin, found my robe, and threw it back on. I bounded up the stairs two at a time, and jumped into the shower. I let the cool water wash away the leaves, and dirt off my hands, and feet.

Even looking just normal guys were falling over me yesterday. I'll teach those boys, that they don't own the world, no matter how much they thought they did. I wrapped a towel around my body and walked into my bed room. I grabbed a push-up bra with black polka-dots over a red backing with black lace at the top.

Then I threw on a white long sleeve, see though, Under Armour, top. I found cut off booty jean shorts, and put on a black cotton thong that when I sat would show because the back of my shorts dropped when I sat. I put on a bright red toe ring, and black flip-flops. I left my dread-locks down around m face. I walked into the bathroom and put on just a tiny bit of mascara.

I found a set of tiny light blue plugs, so I shoved them in my ears, then stepped back to look at myself in the mirror. My bra showed threw my shirt perfectly; well I'll have the male population of Forks high school eating out of the palm of my hand. I ate a bagel, and grabbed a Dr. Pepper, then headed for the door. I pulled the top of the mini down, and threw my Dr. Pepper in the passenger seat.

As I started the car I rolled the windows down, and set my soda in the holder. I backed out of the driveway, and hit the button for the radio. I had forgotten my foster mom got an audio package with here mini. The audio package came with 10 speakers in the mini. I found a good station and listened to the announcers talk about something, then put of a song.

It was perfect, Face Down. I cranked it up, and kept time with my leg. As I got closer to the school, I turned the radio down. I parked, put the roof back up, and grabbed my Dr. Pepper. As I stepped out of my mini, I saw Chase waving at me. I eas really tempted to start laughing when I saw Chase's jaw drop. I pranced over the Chase who was leaning on a rusty old Toyota Camry.

"Hi." I said greeting Chase. "Hi." He replied finally looking at my face. "You look really different today." He continued. "Yeah, someone pissed me off yesterday, and I thought I'd get them back." I replied casually. "Okay." He said looking back down at my legs. "Hey you want to go to a party with me this weekend?" he asked, his eyes pleading, like a puppies. "Hmmm…Where?" maybe it would piss them off more if I had a boyfriend.

"Jeremy's house, his parents are going to be at some spa resort thing all weekend but the party's Saturday night." He replied. Well it beats just sitting around all weekend. "Sure." I said giving in to his request. We walked into school, and over to Chase's locker. Jeremy was waiting for Chase, when we got there. He turned and glanced at me.

Chase must have seen something he didn't like because, the next thing I knew, Chase's arm was around me. I liked it; I never had a real boyfriend before. I went on a few dates, but no body ever put there arm around me. I leaned into him, and I felt him relax. Jeremy started to talk about his party, and some math thing that I didn't do. Chase walked me to my first class, creative writing, then left for his own class. I sat down at my table with Joey

"Hey there Ji-ji. I heard what you did yesterday." Joey told me. "Umm. What did I do? And where did you come up with Ji-ji?" I asked "Oh, that's one of my favorite things to do when I bored, make up nicknames, along with acting of course." She rambled on.

"Of course." I responded. This girl is odd, in a weird way. Just to hear her continue "Well, I saw that you cut your last bell, and when I asked were you were, the only answer I got, was that you left after talking with the quiletes. "Yeah. They just wanted to talk to me." I answered, not sure where she was going with this. "How did you get them to talk to you? Like this year they won't talk to anybody, and they don't talk to each other, plus there not allowed to date until there 20, or so they say." She informed me. "I don't know maybe they just wanted to know where I was from." I said, it wasn't a lie but it wasn't really the truth either.

"Whatever." Joey finished as Mrs. Ashley gave us an assignment. Chase met me at the door, after I finished getting yelled at by Mrs. Ashley for not doing my homework. We walked to our next class, and listened to Mr. Lawton drag on about the economy of some small African country. Chase and I went to our next few classes talking about random things, like our favorite foods, movies, and songs. Walking thought the halls; I had every boy, and every teacher look at me. The teachers couldn't find anything that didn't fit the dress code.

I made this really fat kid drop his books, because when he looked over at me, I stuck my finger in my back pocket, and pulled down slightly. Then he promptly dropped his books. I let Chase put his arm around my waist as we walked into the cafeteria. I got plain bagels with cream cheese, for Chase and I, and paid as Chase got drinks. As we walked to the table, I saw the seven quilete's sitting down at their table.

_Holy Shit she's hot._

_Wow. Smoken mama _

_I wonder what her chest looks like without her bra?_

_Yummy pretzel, not looking, not blushing_

_Whoa! What is she a porn star? She's bangen hot._

_How much trouble would I get in with my dad if I did date? _

_She's way to hot for that kid._

_Bitch, she knows we can't date, I think my pack should run her out of town. But she does look..._

At that point I stopped listening to their thoughts and concentrated on walking very close to Chase. Lunch was good as everyone made small talk. Matt kept stealing glances at me, when people weren't looking. Everything was working well. I was pissing Mr. Head Boy Dustin, off and every other boy in this school is falling for me.

I think Chase was a little to happy about me being dressed the way I was. After trig Chase left me, as I walked to my car to get my suit. It was a lime green with a black swirl in the middle. I walked into the girl's locker room and changed into my suit. Mrs. Decker gave us a small lesson with kick boards, then let us have free swim. I climbed up the first high dive, and looked down.

That looks really fun, t hen I looked over to the other high dive. Dustin was standing there with a smirk in his face. "Long way down." He thought to me. "Yeah." I replied. "Dare you to do a inward, double flip, then dive into the water." He challenged. "Hell yeah yer on." I replied.

Then I stood at the end of the diving board with my heels off. I flung my body backwards, fell inwards, did a double flip in the air, and finished by diving straight into the water. As I resurfaced I heard a few people clapping, and Garrett hooting. I saw Dustin's feet leave the diving board. Very soon after that I heard his body dive into the water next to me. "Good dive, you should try out for the team." He said, but it was kind of a growl. "I will." I replied as I jumped out of the water.

"You shouldn't be so cocky." He retorted. Mrs. Decker blew the whistle for us to go get changed. I changed, the grabbed my wet suit, wrapped it in a towel to go to my car. As I walked out a large strong hand grabbed mine, and lead me out to my car. "What the hell are you doing I haven't done anything wrong." I stated as Dustin released my hand. "No, you haven't done anything wrong but watch yourself, and like I said before don't be so cocky." He repeated. "Fine." I said throwing my suit in the back of my mini.

I stomped into my last class, and had to explain to the French teacher why I didn't come to class yesterday. I came up with I was very overwhelmed and needed to go home. The teacher, Mrs. Brooks let it be and started to talk about the new French president. I bought my hand up to wipe the wet hair from my face. That's when I smelt it. It was a strong pine, and cedar scent. It smelled good, like the forest at night. Where did it come from? Oh god, Dustin he grabbed my hand after gym.

Oh no I love the way, the guy that hates me, smells like. I'm a sick, sick person. But my hand smells really good. I finished listening to Mrs. Brooks and left when the bell rang. I dropped all my crap in my locker, seeing as it was the weekend, I didn't want to take my stuff home. I walked to my mini cooper, and set the roof down. The next thing I knew there was a line of black sport bikes from my new memories in front of me. Dustin jumped off his bike, walked over, handed me a letter, and left without a word. His smell hit me hard, he smelled so good. I jumped into my mini and tore open the letter.

Benji,

Run to La Push at midnight. Were going cliff diving, thought you'd like to come, and show off.

Dustin

_Please review, Hope you like it._


	4. Cliff Concussions

By missing-my-brain

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse, or Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made from this work.

A/N: So sorry it's been since April since I've updated but I'm back now I'll get an update up hopefully every 2 or 3 weeks. Without further ado Chapter 4.

What is this? Seriously. What the heck do I do? Do I go? Do I blow them off? Why the heck do they want me to go? I thought they hated me?

I drove home slowly and parked in the garage. I let my self into the house and flopped on the couch. I soon got up and set in the DVD for the first season of Scrubs in the TV. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a pint of ice cream and sat down watching Scrubs.

I must have dosed off because I started dreaming about making out with my self on a beach. Ewwwww……. The kisses were really wet too. I snapped to, just as Magma got done slobbering on my face. I sat up and wiped my face. That slobber was probably the reason my kisses were so wet. But that still doesn't explain making out with my self. That's just weird.

I glanced over at the oven clock glowing green in the darkness 11:45.

"Crap" I said out loud to no one.

I raced upstairs put on a black bikini with a bling skull on the top, and a pair of blue argyle surf shorts. I grabbed my keys and sped down the street. I flew down the slippery highway at speeds well over the speed limit.

I got into La Push and found the cliffs from my well their memories. I parked and jogged over to the rock where the pack sat. Yer late came from someone's head.

"I know I fell asleep. I'm only a few minutes late." I argued.

As I finished the pack stood up and started towards the rocks. Dustin motioned for them to stop as we were a good 20 feet away from the edge.

"You first." He ordered from beside me.

I walked to the edge and hugged the lip with my toes. I bent my knees slightly leaned forward and jumped. I felt the rain pounding on my head and the free falling feeling I could feel the wind moving my body further to the left. I looked over my feet to see the water and I flipped into a dive. I felt my fingers enter the water, then smack. My head collided with a rock.

I don't remember anything until I was back on the beach with Dustin in front of me. He was drawing an x with his finger making my eyes follow it.

"Are you sure your okay?" he repeated.

"Yes. I'm Fine. Let go." I growled to the guys on the side of me holding my hands and feet to the ground.

I sat up and felt my brain throbbing threw my skull. I stood up and straightened my body and started to walk towards my car. I took about two steps when the world started to spin. I would have landed on my back but Dustin's strong, warm, pretty, smelling good… knock it off Benji, hands.

"I'll drive you home before you kill yourself." He said picking me up bridal style. Then I saw a picture of head smacking into a rock, Dustin's body jumping I right after me.

I started to protest him carrying me to my car when I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head. I must have passed out or fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I was in my bed with the sun coming into my room.

Crap the means it's like 10 o'clock. I stumbled out of my bed, and down the stairs. What I saw shocked me. Dustin and Garrett were sleeping on my couch. I crept into the freezer and popped in a few dozen mini waffles. While they were cooking I looked into Garrett's dream. He was dreaming the same dream I was; except he was making out with me instead of me making out with me.

When the waffles popped back up Dustin jumped up from sleep. He looked at me with relief and then looked down to see what he was wearing the sheet he had wrapped around his waist fell to the floor. He reached back down to get it so quickly I barely got a glimpse of his Corona boxers.

I walked back over to the toaster and pulled the waffles out. I set them on a plate that I pulled out from the cabinet. When I turned around Garrett had gotten up and had gone outside. Dustin followed him out, without a word. I'm guessing they just stayed to see if I'd be okay threw the nigh.

My head still really hurt so I took some Advil and collapsed on to my couch in the same spot where Dustin had slept last night. My couch smelled like fresh pine, and cedar. I deeply in haled and then fell asleep again. I woke up after the door bell had rang a few times.

I got up and opened the front door. Chase was standing at my front door. He was in a pair of loose jeans and an Abercrombie tee shirt.

"Are you ready?" Chase questioned looking at my swim wear I still had on.

"I'm sorry Chase. I got a concussion and well I don't feel good enough to go to Jeremy's party." I apologized. He nodded and quietly walked back to his car. I closed the door and started to walk upstairs. My head really doesn't hurt that much but I guess I just don't like Chase that way.

I was halfway up the stairs when the doorbell rang again. I walked to the door and opened it. I had to lean against the door his scent hit me so hard. Garrett stood in my doorway in a plain white tee shirt, jeans, and a classic black jacket. He looked like a superstar but he smelled wrong.

"Hey sexy, there's a party tonight you wanta go..." he started to say something else but I just slammed the door in his face. I laid back down on the couch and closed my eyes. I woke up to the door bell again. I was still in my bathing suit when I opened the door.

Dustin stood there in a pair of basket ball shorts and a hemp necklace around his neck. Between his perfect chest, and his perfect scent, I didn't listen to any of the words that were coming out of his mouth, I just nodded my head thinking about how perfect… crap he can hear my thoughts can't he? Nice one, dog breath.

As I was scolding my thoughts Dustin grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the house. He pulled off his basketball shorts behind a bush and transformed. The wolf in front of me was an amazing chocolate color with natural lighter brown highlights. I walked back behind a bush threw off my shorts and swim suit and changed.

I came to Dustin's side as he took off in a slow jog. Keeping up with Dustin was easy it was the don't get too distracted while looking at him was the hard part. We ran for a while before I started to get dizzy. He stopped and let me catch my head before….

Magma came barreling out of the trees and into me. I swiped at her with my paw telling her it wasn't time to play. Then reality hit me. I had locked all my doors before I left. Unless Magma jumped threw a window someone was in my house. I turned around and raced back to my house.

When I got back to my house the front door was open I checked the house, I could smell Dustin's pack all over my house. I went upstairs and put on some clothes. The pack was trying to see if I had something to hide. I went outside to see the bush Dustin had changed behind all the clothes were gone.

Stupid, idiotic, damn werewolf. I ran back into the house and grabbed my keys. I backed the hardtop out of my garage. I started down the highway towards Seattle. I found one the gas stops right off the highway and filled up. I was so mad I broke one of my credit cards.

After I paid, I swung threw the golden arches of the McDonalds drive threw.

"Can I get a large frie with a large coke?" I said hungry.

"Sorry we don't serve larges." said the fake cheery voice from the speaker.

"Okay! Can I have a medium coke and a medium Dr. Pepper?" I was aggravated. Why can't they serve larges? Jesus Christ.

"Sorry we don't serve Dr. Pepper." said the voice. I looked over at the board. The little squares of soda clearly said Dr. Pepper.

"Can I get a large fry a medium coke and a medium root beer with lids and straws please?" I asked trying to control my temper.

"Sorry we don't serve…" By that point I just sped out of the drive threw what the heck was wrong with that restaurant.

I got back on the highway and went for another 40 miles before finding a Wendy's. I grabbed my sodas and drove to Seattle. When I started to see the lights of the big city my engine started to whine. I shifted gears and headed into the parking garage for the mall. Most of the stores were closed so I just walked around for a bit.

Once I had cooled down I got back in my car and started back towards Forks. I got home and fell into a deep sleep. By the time I woke up It was Sunday night and I was still sleepy. I rolled back over and fell asleep tomorrow was going to be a long day.

A/N: The McDonald's thing actually happened to me. There water pressure was off. But unlike Benji; my friends and I were laughing our heads off and we didn't sped out of the drive threw.

Hope you liked it. Review Please……


End file.
